What's your real name?
by Inimi-chan
Summary: Coffee shop AU, prompt no.4 - you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling "batman" onto your stupid cappuccino. (SharrYamu fluff with Masrur being a silly lazy-butt)
**_I had to_**

(I know Yamu doesn't actually like coffee, but for a coffee shop AU some changes had to be made orz)

 **Prompt:** Coffee shop AU no.4 – you give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling "batman" onto your stupid cappuccino

 **Characters:** Sharrkan, Yamuraiha, Masrur, Titus, Pisti (some names of characters that didn't show up too)

 **Pairing:** Sharrkan/Yamuraiha

 **Rating:** T (might be a few cuss words and some slight adult themes I guess?)

* * *

"Morgi Anna"

Sharrkan raised a pale eyebrow. Although he knew Masrur was spelling the names like this _mostly_ on purpose and out of laziness, he could have just written "Morgiana" and save time.

The order was soy-milk based cappuccino, and Sharrkan already disliked the person who ordered it. He has been working as a barista for only about 4 months, and he _**always**_ burned the soy-milk. He did make nice latte art though.

He placed the hot drink with a small rosetta on the counter and called out "Morgiana" on the microphone, waiting to see who would be the one to suffer today.

He was surprised to see a very cute, _very curvy_ young woman approaching the counter – not tearing her blue eyes from the text she was sending on her phone.

She had a pink beret on top of her cyan hair fixed into two braids. Big, black glasses were almost covering her face, and she was wearing a silly cat-print white t-shirt with a black pleated skirt.

Sharrkan noticed she was rather tall when she was at the counter, and he hated himself for trying to level his eyes with hers.

The woman lifted her eyes from her phone to look at him for a moment, and then at her coffee. She murmured a quick "thanks" and turned on her hill back to where she was sitting. He was more than relieved to find out she was wearing platform white-shoes.

He glanced at her for a few moments, studying her. Morgiana took out a small laptop and placed a few books on top of the desk. She opened it and typed in, while taking a small sip of her coffee. A small frown formed on her face as she glanced at her cup, but she shrugged quickly after and began typing into her computer.

Sharrkan snorted and went back to his work. _Shouldn't have ordered the soy-milk._

"Toe-Toe" is what Masrur spelled out this time on the cup, and Sharrkan only shook his head and sighed. It was a soy-milk based chai-latte with extra cinnamon, and he was more than happy to make this one. Cinnamon was always good to hide out burnt soy-milk taste…!

He made a heart shape with the hot milk, and poured a handful of cinnamon around it – carful to not cover the heart he was so proud of. He examined his artwork before going to the counter and calling the lucky customer's name.

Sharrkan paused for a moment, not sure how to properly say this one, and he guessed the best option was "Toto?"

He scanned the coffee shop and saw someone getting up from one of the back seats. His eyes widened for a moment when he realized it was the same woman from two days ago – only now she was wearing her hair in a lazy bun and had a yellow t-shirt with tight black jeans. She was wearing flats this time though.

Sharrkan leaned on the counter as he looked at her closing in, a slight smirk on his face. "Toto" was looking at him with a puzzled look on her face from behind her thick glasses.

"I thought your name was Morgiana…" he said with grin, his emerald eyes glinting. The woman just smiled coyly and said "Only on Mondays." And she picked up her cup and went back to her spot.

Sharrkan straightened up and folded his arms. She was an interesting customer indeed.

He thought he might have missed her on his day off, so Sharrkan was surprised to receive "Blue-Hair" order from his fellow worker. "She said a really long name" was Masrur's excuse, but he just smiled back and began making the order. This time she asked for Americano with cold soy-milk on the side. She must have picked up on his milk-burning problem.

Sharrkan scanned the place a bit to locate her before calling out her order, though he wasn't really sure if he should actually say "blue hair". The shop was pretty empty for a Thursday evening, and it was fairly easy to pin point her location, thanks to her hair as well. He decided to write "Batman" instead on the cup and see if she would figure it out.

He called and waited. It took her a moment to realize this was _her_ order, and she walked up with an embarrassed look towards him.

"I thought I told your friend my name was Scheherazade…" she whispered to him, looking quite perplexed. _So cute…_ he thought.

"Well, that's what you get for saying fake names all the time. **Batman**." He replied with a chuckle and handed her the coffee.

The woman averted her gaze and took her cup with a pout. "Doesn't mean you have to give me superhero names. At least pick a woman's one…" she brought the cup to her face to find out Sharrkan had indeed scribbled over Masrur's messy handwriting and wrote "Batman" with a small bat drawing next to it.

"Just tell me your name and I'll make sure to call it right next time." He gave her a smoldering look and raised both of his white eyebrows.

She only gave him a bored stare from under her glasses and turned to look at his name tag.

 _Ah shit…_

"I'm sorry _Sharrkan,_ if that **is** your real name- " she said while glancing at him with a knowing smirk on her face, "But I don't give out my name to just anyone, especially not milk-burning baristas. You'll have to try a bit harder next time." And she turned around with a swirl of her hair back to her seat.

Sharrkan sighed. Okay, _**she is cute**_ but man - she is also a pain in the butt!

He made it his goal to find out her real name for the next several days.

She dropped by a couple of times the next week, and the one time she came in with two of her friends really gave him a good hint.

Her friends were both blonde, one of them was an unbelievably short, flimsy dressed girl named "Pisti", and the other, who wore mostly black… well – he wasn't sure about that one's gender until they opened their mouth and said "Titus".

Masrur scribbled their names quickly and turned to Cute Blue – which was how Sharrakn referred to her.

Before Blue had a chance to say anything, Pisti butted in with "Just some English tea with soy milk for Yam!" and paid for the other two as well.

Sharrakn perked his ears and turned from his position next to the coffee machine to look at his source of interest. Yam? Must be a shorter nickname to her original name.

The Pisti girl shoved the other two quickly to a four-seat table next to the window, Titus was looking quite confused and Yam had a slight blush on her face. He caught her looking at him for a moment before turning away to talk to her friends.

Masrur handed him the cups. Sharrkan noticed he misspelled the names again as "Titass" "Pissti" and "Yum". Sharrkan frowned at him. "Really?"

The taller man just turned back to his spot.

Two weeks later, he was more than proud of himself for putting all the small pieces and clues together to complete her real name.

Sharrkan rubbed his hands and laughed inwardly. If she came in today, he will _**finally**_ hand it to her. He is going to win this one for sure!

And not too long after his plotting, the young woman entered the coffee shop that late afternoon.

She was wearing a pink top with a seashells print on it this time, her hair sprawled evenly at her back and front. Sharrkan was having a hard time noticing the rest of her attire since he found himself staring at her cleavage for more than necessary.

"Give me some iced-coffee please, no milk. Marga" she paid Masrur and glanced at Sharkkan for a moment before smiling and heading to her usual seat.

Before Masrur could even place the marker on the cup, Sharrkan swiped it away quickly from his hands.

"I'll take care of it this time!" He said with a too huge of a smile for his own good. He wrote her _real_ name and made her order as fast as he can.

When he was done, he looked at his reflection on the coffee machine to make sure he was presentable. Some of his spikey white hair was held by bobby pins for easier work, and he tried his best to clean the coffee-stained green apron he was wearing. He made sure nothing was in his teeth and checked his breath before turning to Masrur with a proud stance.

"How do I look?" he asked the red-head genuinely, placing both of his hands on his hips.

Masrur stared at him for a few seconds before replying with an "Hn", and turned to fill in the cups stock.

Sharrkan just huffed at him and took the iced-coffee in his hand. He began marching from his spot behind the counter towards his destination, finding with every step that his heart was beating at a hectic rate.

Arriving at her table, he placed the cup next to her laptop, and turned the name facing her side.

She looked up from her laptop, up his tanned arm to his face. He had the silliest grin over his features.

"So? Did I get it right?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at her cup next to her laptop. It spelled "Yamuriha" and there were a few star scribbles next to what seemed to be Sharrkan's cartoon face doing a _thumbs-up_.

She gave out a small laugh and looked up with a slight blush on her face.

"I can certainly say you've done your research." She leaned on both of her hands, elbows on the edge of the table. Sharrkan's smile widened. _So I_ _ **did**_ _get it right!_

"But-" she opened, sipping from her cold drink, "I think I'll give you better points for your drawing skills. Maybe next time you'll get it right…" She placed the drink back to it's place and turned back to her laptop.

His mouth was agape for a few moments before his brow knitted into a frown and he turned around with a groan. He didn't get it right after all.

 _Damn it!_

Sharrkan spent the rest of his shift mumbling options of her name and trying to think what he had missed. He was _sure_ he got everything! From the hints her friend gave him, to the few letters he managed to pick up from one of her essays. Even Masrur was giving him clues! But then again, they might have been fake or just really badly spelled.

He sighed as he cleaned parts of the coffee machine, feeling all too miserable about a **girl's name**.

There was a small "clanck" of plastic on the counter behind him, and he spun to see said girl leaving her empty cup on the counter. She adjusted her bag and gave him a shy look from under her lashes.

"See you on Monday, Sharr" she said and hurried to exit the coffee shop before he could say another word. He just stalked her disappearing figure, looking quite absent-minded and a bit flushed. No one has called him "Sharr" since high-school.

He reached out for the empty cup, intending to throw it away before noticing something. There was additional writing with red marker next to his. He noticed an A was trying to squeeze in between the R and the I, and under it was written a number.

 _ **A phone number.**_

And all the zeros were heart shaped.

* * *

HEHE I'M SHARRYAMU TRASH KILL ME THIS WAS TOO MUCH FUN.


End file.
